My English Teacher
by Miamau Kakashi
Summary: "She beautiful, Sensei." "To be, Sakura." "Oh yes. She is beautiful and she is your girlfriend." "She was my girlfriend, Sakura."


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Twinkle Twinkle by unknown.  
**

**Rated: T**

**AU, OOC, crack-pair, and Sakura POV**

"Sensei, She beautiful."

"To be, Sakura!"

"Oh, yes. She is beautiful and she is your girlfriend."

"She was my girlfriend, Sakura."

**My English Teacher**

**By: Miamau Kakashi**

Kicau burung dan suara daun yang bergemerisik tertiup angin sejuk ini membuatku betah berbaring di bawah pohon besar yang menutup sinar matahari di siang yang terik ini.

**PLAK!**

Sebuah buku jatuh tepat diatas wajahku.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau bodoh dalam mata pelajaranku dan kau kabur. Mau kubuat kau tidak lulus, hah?!"

Ternyata itu Sensei. Sensei terkejam yang pernah ku temui selama aku sekolah.

"Um.. aku ngantuk, sensei," jawabku sekenannya.

"Sakura, kalau kau bukan cucu kepala yayasan yang telah memintaku untuk membantumu lulus dalam pelajaranku, aku tak akan sudi mengejar-ngejar kau untuk tetap belajar. Jadi tolong hargai aku!"

"Maaf, Kakashi-Sensei.. aku juga ingin lulus dalam pelajaranmu. Tapi aku frustasi! Aku sudah berusaha melebihi batas kemampuanku tapi tetap saja Sejak Kecil otakku memang tidak menyediakan ruang untuk mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris! Yang salah sistem pendidikannya, kenapa Bahasa Inggris harus masuk standar kelulusan," aku bangun dari posisi berbaringku dan duduk membelakangi Kakashi-Sensei.

"Karena itu aku disini. Aku ini proffesional. Makanya kakekmu membayarku mahal," Kakashi bicara dengan nada datar dan itu membuatku kesal mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau tidak tulus membantuku?!"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau dengan pamrih membantu murid bodoh yang malas belajar sepertimu? Yasudah, jam makan siang kau temui aku ke perpustakaan. Kalau kau tidak datang ya sama saja kakekmu memberiku uang Cuma-Cuma."

Kakashi-Sensei beranjak meninggalkan tempat ini.

"AAAAARGHHH! Aku benci kau sensei!"

"Tak lama lagi kau akan mencabut kata-katamu. Hahaha!" Kakashi- Sensei berkata dengan santainya dan itu membuatku makin ingin menendangnya!

xxx

"Sakura, kau enak sekali dapat bimbingan khusus dari Kakashi-Sensei," Ino, salah satu teman dekatku bicara dengan nada yang makin membuatku kesal.

"Iya Sakura, Sensei kita yang super tampan dan cool!" temanku yang lain,Tenten,menimpali.

" Ih! Kalian apa-apaan sih?! Apanya yang tampan? Rambutnya putih kaya kakek-kakek! Mata duitan dan tampangnya itu mesum!"

"Rambutnya perak, Sakura! Sangat unik dan keren,"

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokonya aku sangat benci padanya!"

xxx

Demi Tuhan ini jam makan siang! Kenapa si Kakashi bodoh melakukan bimbingan di saat waktunya aku kelaparan!

"Sakura, grammar-mu benar-benar kacau. Tenses-mu juga. kita mulai dari awal," Kakashi-Sensei mulai membuka-buka halaman buku yang ia bawa.

"Sensei, kenapa di jam makan siang? Aku kan lapar?"

"Ini waktu kosong yang aku punya. Setiap pulang sekolah aku harus ke Rumah Sakit. Kau pikir aku tidak lapar? Lagipula kau itu gendut. Belajarlah diet. Gadis macam apa kau ini."

"He! Dasar sensei yang tidak berperikesenseian!"

"Yasudah diam. Baca dulu text ini. Tulis kata-kata yang tidak kau mengerti, lalu kau cari artinya dikamus. Kemudian kau hafalkan," Kakashi-Sensei menyodorkan selembar kertas padaku.

"Um.. Sensei, aku tidak mengerti semuanya..."

Kakashi-Sensei menatapku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"For God sake,Sakura!ini Cinderella Story! Paling tidak kau tau jalan ceritanya sehingga bisa mengira-ngira artinya jika dalam Bahasa Inggris!"

"Ih, aku ngga suka cerita putri-putrian Sensei! Dari kecil aku nggak suka! Cerita-cerita itu absurd! Aku ngga mau baca!"

"Yasudah,kita mulai dengan yang ringan. Perpus sedang sepi. Ayo kita bernyanyi Twinkle Twinkle. Itu sangat bagus untuk pemula sepertimu."

"Aku tahu Sensei! Asyik kita nyanyi!"

"_Twinkle twinkle Little Star, How i wonder what you are,_

_Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle twinkle little star. How i wonder what you are?"_

Aku bertepuk tangan.

"Suara Sensei bagus juga. Hahaha."

Kakashi hanya menghela nafasnya, lalu menyodorkan lembaran kertas lain.

"Ini Recount Text, text yang berisi pengalaman di masa lampau."

"Yah, lumayan lah. sini..!"

Aku mulai membaca text itu yang isinya:

_Last week, my friends and i went to Cinema_.

Tiba-tiba huruf-huruf di kertas itu berpencar. mereka berlari-lari sampai kertasnya buram

...

...

...

**PLAK!**

"AAAA..!"

Aku membuka mata dan merasakan sakit di kepalaku yang ternyata di pukul Kakashi-Sensei pakai buku.

"Sensei..! sakit! Kenapa memukulku! Aku laporkan nanti ke kakek!"

"Kenapa tidur, heh?!"

"um.. jadi aku ketiduran ya. Gomen.. hehe," aku mengusap-usap kepalaku, dan Kakashi-Sensei menghela nafasnya.

"Sebentar lagi bel. Kau telah membuang-buang waktu. Aku harus langsung mengajar. Besok kita lanjutkan."

Kakashi-Sensei meninggalkanku dari perpustakaan.

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Eh? Berarti kurang lebih aku tertidur 30 menit! Kenapa Kakashi-Sensei baru membangunkanku saat mau bel?

Aku membereskan kertas-kertas dari Kakashi-Sensei dan menemukan roti melon disamping tumpukan kertas. Tanpa pikir panjang aku memakan roti itu dan keluar meninggalkan Perpustakaan.

xxx

Sudah dua bulan aku melakukan bimbingan dengan Kakashi-Sensei. Metode mengajarnya berbeda dengan yang di kelas, jadi aku lebih mudah paham. Ternyata belajar dengannya sangat menyenangkan. Walau dia menyebalkan tapi kepribadiannya itu asyik.

Kami selalu belajar di jam makan siang. Kecuali hari Sabtu, kita belajar sepulang Sekolah.

"Sakura, hari minggu kau ikut denganku ke seminar Bahasa Inggris di Departement Pendidikan."

"Heh? Minggu ini aku tidak bisa Sensei."

"Kenapa? Seminar ini akan sangat berguna untukmu."

"Aku mau ke **Konoha Amusement Park** **(KAP), **Sensei. Ini kencan pertamaku."

"heh, Ujian Akhir 2 minggu lagi. malah main! kau punya pacar? Memang ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu?"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali. Justru karena mau ujian. Refreshing otak sedikit lah. Bagaimana kalau Sabtu pulang Sekolah kita belajar habis-habisan Sensei? Jadi minggu aku bisa pergi?"

"Enak saja kau mengaturku. Hm.. tapi kalau kau bisa mengejar materi ya tidak apa-apa. "

"Yeah! Arigatou Sensei."

Pulang sekolah hari ini aku sangat bersemangat karena pacarku akan berkunjung ke rumah.

Walau kami satu sekolah, kami jarang berkomunikasi karena ia meminta hubungan kita dirahasiakan.

Ah, dia sudah datang!

Aku langsung mengajaknya ke taman di belakang rumah dan duduk disisi kolam renang.

"Sasuke-kun, hari minggu kita jadi ke **KAP** kan?" Sasuke, pacarku yang paling tampan se-Konoha. Hihi aku sangat menyukainya. Tiga bulan yang lalu aku memintanya untuk jadi pacarku dan dia menyetujuinya.

"Maaf Sakura, maksud kedatanganku kemari karena ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," nada bicara Sasuke sangat datar dan jika seorang kekasih berkata ada yang ingin dibicarakan berarti itu pertanda buruk.

"Sasuke..."

"Maaf tapi kurasa hubungan kita tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan. Aku tidak cocok denganmu. jadi kita putus saja ya."

Entah apa yang kupikirkan aku tertawa.

"Hahaha, Sasuke! becandamu lucu sekali. ini kan bukan AprilMop! Sudah ah jangan bercanda."

"Sakura aku serius!" Sasuke menatapku tajam.

"Ini yang aku tidak suka darimu! kau itu 'tidak jelas'! kau gadis aneh, kurang pintar, dan.. ah sudahlah, intinya kita putus. Aku pulang."

Aku tertegun. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dia itu pacar pertamaku. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu dengannya. Akumengorbankan harga diriku untukmemintanya jadi pacarku. Tapi kenapa begini? Aku ingin menangis.

Tidak, Sakura! Jangan menangisi hal bodoh seperti ini. Hahaha kau gadis kuat Sakura.

Aku berkata begitu tapi tetap saja air mata mulai mengalir perlahan.

xxx

**Esok harinya Sepulang Sekolah..**

"Oke, karena kau yang meminta, hari ini kita belajar habis-habisan."

Kakashi-Sensei mengeluarkan kertas dan buku-buku dari tas-nya.

"Umm.. tidak usah Sensei. Besok aku akan ikut ke Seminar denganmu."

"Lho? Katanya mau pergi kencan? Tidak apa-apa asal hari ini kau menyelesaikan materi untuk besok."

"Kami sudah putus, Sensei," aku berkata sambil menutup mata dan tersenyum menahan air mata yang sudah mau keluar. Kakashi-Sensei menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa ke Seminar besok. undangannya sudah kuberikan untuk Kurenai-Sensei. Karena aku juga sedang bosan, bagaimana jika besok denganku saja ke **KAP**-nya?"

"HAH?! Kau serius Sensei?"

"Asal kau yang bayar tiket masuk dan makan siangnya."

"Masa aku yang bayar? Laki-laki macam apa kau ini?"

"Mau tidak? Aku yakin kalau besok kau diam dirumah kau akan menangis seharian. Yah, khas anak remaja jaman sekarang."

"Tapi kau jemput aku ya, Sensei? "

"Oke. Tapi kerjakan dulu soal-soal ini," Kakashi-Sensei menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas dan entah mengapa aku bersemangat sekali.

xxx

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Aku berdiri di depan cerminku. menyisir rambut sambil menunggu Senseiku. Kami akan ke **KAP** bersama. Walau aku masih agak tidak suka dengannya, yang penting hari ini aku ke pergi. Benar kata Sensei, bisa menangis seharian kalau aku seharian di rumah.

Karena aku pergi bukan dengan orang yang kusukai, aku hanya mengenakan tanktop putih yang dilapisi cardigan berwarna hitam, dan jeans abu-abu. Aku sedang memakai sepatu kets ketika pintu kamarku di ketuk. Saat kubuka pintu kamar, ternyata itu pelayan dirumahku.

"Nona, ada tamu yang menunggumu,"

"Suruh dia masuk saja."

"Sudah Nona, tapi dia tidakmau. Dia menunggu diluar gerbang."

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu ya."

Saat sampai gerbang aku kira aku salah lihat orang. Tapi rambut putih, -atau perak kata teman-temanku itu pasti miliknya. Ya, Kakashi-Sensei. Berdiri bersandar di sisi gerbang. mengenakan T-shirt putih dan sleveless hoodie berwarna hitam dan.. jeans abu-abu.

Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa pakaian kami sama. Dan lagi.. kenapa dia terlihat lebih muda dan tampan?

Aku menarik nafas perlahan saat menghampirinya.

"Sensei kenapa tidak mau masuk?"

"Aku tidak enak kalau sampai kakekmu melihatku," Kakashi menatapku dari atas kebawah lalu menahan tawanya.

"Apa-apaan pakaianmu? kenapa warnanya sama? hmmppfft..."

Aku memukul bahunya pelan.

"Kakek tidak pernah di Rumah kalau Minggu. Sudah ayo kita pergi! Mana mobilmu, Sensei?"

"Mobil? Aku tidakpunya mobil. kita naik kereta," Jawabnya santai.

"Naik kereta? Tidak mau! Yasudah pakai mobilku saja. Aku yang menyetir," aku baru mau berbalik masuk tapi Kakashi-Sensei menarik lenganku.

"Dimana serunya jika naik mobil pribadi?" dia menarikku dan mulai berjalan.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang tunai untuk beli tiketnya. Pakai credit card bisa kan, Sensei?" akhirnya ia melepas tanganku dan aku mulai berjalan juga di sampingnya.

"Kau pikir aku ini laki-laki macam apa?" ia tersenum sinis dan itu sangat... manis. Tanpa sadar wajahku memerah.

"Aku sengaja mengajakmu pergi bersenang-senang, karena takut semangat belajarmu turun. Kau sudah menunjukan banyak kemajuan akhir-akhir ini. Jadi anggap saja hadiah."

**Di KAP..**

"AYO KITA NAIK ITUUUU.." aku menarik Kakashi-Sensei yang kelihatan sudah lelah sekali.

"Sakura. Kita sudah naik banyak Wahana. aku lapar. Makan saja dulu."

"Ah, Sensei payah!" tapi aku mengikuti saja saat ia menarikku ke tempat fast food di dekat kami.

"Aku tidak lapar. Mau ice cream saja."

"Terserah."

Akhirnya Kakashi-Sensei memakan makananya dan aku hanya memperhatikannya. Dia terlihat begitu berbeda dengan saat di Sekolah.

**Klik!**

Aku memotretnya menggunakan ponselku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Sakura?! Tidak sopan sekali!" Kakashi-Sensei terlihat kesal, aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku.

"Sensei, habis ini kita ke Safari section ya. Lalu kita naik kano."

"Aku tidak mau naik kano. Aku tidak bawa baju ganti."

"Ah, Sensei payah. Ayolah.. baju nanti kita beli saja. Yah? Yah? Ayolah.." aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mataku.

"enak sajakau bicara. Itu pemborosan namanya."

"Aku yang belikan. Anggap saja hadiah karena sensei sudah membuatku sangaaaat senang hari ini."

"Hm, terserah."

Kami mulai memasuki safari..  
" seperti anak kecil saja. Kenapa mesti kesini?"

"Sejak kecil aku selalu ingin kesini. Tapi ayah ibuku tidak pernah sempat sampai saat mereka berdua meninggal pun. Pergi dengan teman-temanku mereka tidak mau ke Safari sectionnya. Kakek juga tidak suka. Makanya aku sangat senang saat Sasuke mengajakku kesini. Tapi.. ah sudahlah Jadi ini pertama kalinya. Hehe."

"Oh, jadi Sasuke? Dia kan murid yang cerdas di Sekolah. Kenapa mau denganmu? Haha.."

"Sensei, jangan dibahas..."

"Oh iya, maaf. hehe."

Aku menarik lengan Sensei ke kandang Singa. Disana agak mereka semua sedang melihat bayi singa yang baru lahir.

"Ah..lihat, lucu sekali Sensei. Lion right?"

"Lucu apanya? A Lion just a Lion."

Aku hanya menyeringai saat melihat di cindera mata outlet yang menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik. Aku meninggalkan Kakashi-Sensei yang mulai asyik melihat bayi-bayi Singa itu. aku kembali dengan memakai bando kelinici dan membawa bando singa untuk Kakashi-Sensei.

"Pakai ini!" aku menyodorkan bando itu padanya.

"Heh, apa-apaan?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Sensei.. aku benar-benar menyedihkan. usia sekarang baru bisa kesini. Tidak maukah Sensei memberikan kenangan indah disini untukku?" aku menunduk dan pura-pura menangis.

"Hahhhh..menyebalkan sekali! Yasudah sini!"

"Kyaaa.. Arigatou! Sensei kawaii sekali!"

Wajah Kakashi-Sensei memerah dan itu sangat manis.

"Ayo kita foto!" aku memotret kami berdua dengan ponselku.

"Sensei.. lanngitnya gelap."

"Memang kenapa? Bagus kan kita tidak usah jadi naik kano. Langsung pulang saja." Kakashi-Sensei menggandengku keluar dari Safari dan menuju Stasiun. aku memintanya untuk naik kelas eksklusif yang memiliki kompartemen tersendiri agar bisa tidur nyenyak diperjalanan pulang.

"Um, Sensei.. ini siapa?" aku menunjuk selembar fotoyang ada di dompetnya. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya saat ia menitipkan dompetnya saat ia ke Toilet tadi.

"Heh! Tidak sopan lihat-lihat!"

"Sensei, She beautiful."

"To be, Sakura!"

"Oh, yes. She is beautiful and she is your girlfriend."

"She was my girlfriend, Sakura."

"Was? Intinya saja. Aku hanya ingin tau. _Please?_" Kakashi-Sensei tertawa kecil. Lalumengacak-acak rambutku.

"Intinya, aku sangat mencintainya, dia juga sangat mencintaiku. namanya Shizune. Cantik sesuai namanya. Hanya saja hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Yah, bisa dibilang dia layak mendapatkan kebahagian. Tapi bukan dari aku. ada kalanya cinta itu didefinisikan sebagai cara apa yang kita lakukan untuk membahagiakan orang yang kita cintai tersebut."

"Memangnya kenapa Sensei tidak bisa membahagiakannya?"

"Karena sebentar lagi aku mati, Sakura. makanya, belajar lah yang benar. Supaya ilmu yang ku berikan tidak sia-sia."

Aku mencubit lengan Kakashi-Sensei dengan keras.

"Jaga bicaramu Sensei! bercanda itu ada batasnya!"

Kakashi-Sensei tersenyum sedih melihatku.

"Aku serius. Aku divonis akan meninggal setahun yanglalu. Aku tetap terlihat sehat kan? Hebat ya? Hahaha ini berkat terapi yang ku jalani setiap pulang mengajar dari sekolah. Tapi ya tetap saja tidak akan mengulur waktu hidupku."

"Jadi, Senseike Rumah Sakit...memangnya Sensei sakit apa? Tidak ada cara lain?"

"Aku mengidap penyakit.. ah sudahlah, kau tak perlu tau. Belajar saja. mudah-mudhan aku masih sempat melihatmu lulus."

"Sensei.."

Tiba-tiba lampu kompartemen mati dan aku baru sadar di luar sedang terjadi badai. Lalu petir mengelegar dengan keras. Aku reflek memeluk Kakashi-Sensei dengan erat dan menangis.

"Sensei.. waktu itu aku masih kecil. Kakek tidak di rumah. Waktu itu sedang badai dan petirnya sangat keras. Sangat gelap juga waktu aku mendapat telpon dari polisi bahwa ayah ibuku kecelakaan. Aku takut petir Sensei. Aku benci hujan. mereka membawa kabar buruk."

"Sakura.."Kakashi-Sensei mengusappelan punggungku.

"Dan sekarang aku mendapat kabar buruk juga tentang Sensei. kumohon.. itu Cuma lelucon kan?"

Dan ku rasakan tangan Kakashi memelukku erat. Aku merasakan hangat di bahuku.

Kakashi-Sensei menangis...

"Aku selalumenahannya. akumencintai Shizune. Aku tidak ingin mati. aku juga ingin menikah dengannya. Sakura maaf.. maaf aku menjadikanmu tempat meluapkan perasaan sesakku ini."

"Sensei.."

"Tapi aku harus sadar diri. Aku tidak ingin Shizune tau ini semua. Aku ingin dia membenciku agar saat aku pergi dia bisa melupakanku. Hanya kau yang tau tentang ini Sakura."

"Sensei, sehabis ujian kita kesini lagi ya? Kita kan belum naik kano. oke?"

Kakashi-Sensei tertawa pelan.

"Just go with Sasuke. Maybe he'd like to go with you again."

"I. Just. wanna. go. with. you. Teacher," walau terbata-bata, aku bisa menjawabnya dengan bahasa inggris juga.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menyebar luaskan fotomu yang memakai bando singa! Aku janji akan benar-benar menyebarkannya jika Sensei tidak pergi denganku!"

"Hum.. saat kau ujian, semua guru Bahasa Inggris se-Konoha akan ada Penataran 2minggu di Suna."

"Pokonya, pulang darisana kita langsung kesini, sensei. Harus!"

xxx

"Foto Kakashi sedang makan. Kakashimemakai bando singa, dan kau memakai bando kelinci. Kapan foto-foto ini diambil?"

Kakek masuk kamarku dan terkejut melihat foto-foto tersebut di meja belajarku.

"Anggap saja itu metode belajar dari Kakashi-Sensei. Dan, berhasil _kan_?" aku menjawab kakek tanpa bangun dari posisi tidurku.

"Kau mau liburan kemana ? nilai ujian Bahasa Inggrismu bagus. Kakek harus memberimu hadiah, _kan_?" kakek duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku.

"Tidak usah kek. oh iya, penataran guru Bahasa Inggris di Suna itu sampai kapan kek?" aku duduk disebelah kakekku.

"Penataran apa? Tidak ada penataran yang sedang diikuti Sekolah kita."

"Apa? Lalu Kakashi-Sensei..."

"Kakashi sudah mengundurkan diri dari Sekolah. Dua hari sebelum Ujian. Memangnya beliau tidak pamit padamu? Kakek kira itu foto-foto salam perpisahan kalian."

"Kek! Aku minta nomor ponsel Kakashi-Sensei! Apapun. Alamatnya juga tidak apa-apa."

"Untuk apa, Sakura? Kakashi tinggal di flat sewaan selama di Konoha. Aku tidak tahu alamatnya sekarang. Ia juga tidak memberikan nomor ponselnya."

Dadaku terasa sesak. Bagaimana ini?! Ah iya! Rumah Sakit!

"Kek, kakek tahu Rumah Sakit yang biasa Kakashi-Sensei kunjungi?!"

"Itu bukan urusan kakek. mana kakek tahu. Nanti akan kakek tanyakan ke bagian pelayanan jaminan kesehatan sekolah. Semua guru yang ke Rumah Sakit dapat rekomendasi dari sana. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sekarang kek. Aku mohon. Ini penting sekali.."

Dengan nafas terengah-engah aku tiba di depan resepsionist Rumah Sakit tempat Kakashi terapi.

"Ah, maaf. Bisa aku minta apapun data dari pasien yang bernama Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Maaf sekali, nona, kami tidak bisa memberikan data pribadi pasien disini," Recepcionist ini membuatku makin panik!

"Tolonglah, ini penting sekali. Aku harus tahu dimana dia.." aku mulai menangis.

"Er.. Kakashi itu. Dia selalu kesini sendiri. Dan sudah 2minggu dia tidak terapi. dia hanya meninggalkan nomor telepon sekolah tempat dia mengajar dan alamat flat sewaan di dekat rumah sakit ini."

Pandanganku kabu roleh airmata. Bagaimana ini?

Aku berjalan dengan lemas. Setelah tau Rumah Sakitnya tidak terlalu jauh, aku berlari sampai sini. Tadi aku sempat ke flat sewaannya, tapi disana kosong. Tidak ada orang yang bisa aku tanya.

Sampai rumah, aku ganti pakaian dan keluar membawa mobilku. Aku ingin menyegarkan pikiranku. Kenapa aku bisa sampai seperti ini. Kakashi-Sensei hanya guru pembimbingku. Tidak lebih.

Aku berusaha untuk tetap konsen saat menyetir. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak tahu kalau aku sudah menyetir sejauh ini. Aku di Amegakure.

Dan, aku parkir mobilku di depan sebuah toko roti mungil yang etalasenya memajang berbagai bentuk roti melon. Yah, entah kenapa roti melon. Roti yang ada di hari pertama bimbinganku dengan Kakashi-Sensei.

Aku masuk kedalam dan..

"Selamat datang. "

Wajah ramah dan senyum cantik itu menyambutkudengan suara manisnya.

"Shizune-san?"

Wajah wanita itu terlihat terkejut.

"Aku baru kali ini melihatmu datang ke tokoku. Aku hapal betul wajah pelangganku. bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Kumohon.. bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Hujan mulai turun. Inilah Amegakure.

Uap tipis dari teh hangat dan roti melon yang di sajikan Shizune, seakan tidakmampu mencairkan suasana kaku diantara kami.

"Toko roti ini berawal karena kami sama-sama suka Roti Melon. Tapi dia mencampakanku dan bilang dia menyukai wanita lain. Apa kau wanita itu?" nada bicara Shizune mulai agak tinggi.

"Aku.. muridnya."

"Murid? Kakashi benar-benar serius saat dia bilang dia menjadi guru?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia datang kesini. memborong roti melon. Ia mengatakan ia sekarang seorang guru. Bahakan ia diminta Kepala Sekolah untuk membimbing cucunya. Kukira itu semua lelucon yang dibuatnya hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi."

"Er.. Shizune-San. Kakashi-Sensei sangat mencintaimu," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Tcih. Siapa kau? Penyampai pesan dari Kakashi? Aku sudah muak dengannya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Shizune berdiri tapi akumenarik pelan tangannya.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku. aku tidak boleh menceritakan ini. Tapi kurasa kau bisa membantuku juga untuk mengetahui dimana Kakashi-Sensei berada sekarang."

Aku mulai menceritakan semua yang aku tahu tentang Kakashi-Sensei. Aku berusaha untuk tidakmenangis, apalagi saat Shizune juga mulai menangis.

"Sakura,kau bawa mobil kan? Kurasa aku tahu dimana dia."

Diperjalanan..

"Dia guru Bahasa Inggris? Bahkan dia sangat membenci pelajarn itu sejak kecil, dia selalu berkata otaknya tidak menyediakan ruang untuk mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris," Shizune mulai menceritakan tentang Kakashi-Sensei.

"Kita dibesarkan di Panti Asuhan yang sama. Dia selalu bergurau jika dia meninggal. Dia ingin dimakamkan di pemakaman Dekat Panti Asuhan. Kami sama-sama dibuang orangtua kami. Tapi Kakashi tidak pernah membenci orangtuanya. Dia selalu berkata pasti ada alasan kenapa ia bisa di Panti Asuhan ini."

Aku mulai menitikan airmataku.

"Akhir tahun ini, harusnya kami akan menikah, tapi entah kenapa dia meninggalkanku tiba-tiba. Aku tidak tahu keajaiban apa yang mempertemukanmu denganku. aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Sakura."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Ah, Sakura belok kanan. Panti Asuhannya yang diujung jalan sana."

Saat akumembelokan mobil.

Aku tak kuat lagi. aku rem mobilku. Aku menunduk dan mencengkram kemudi sambil menangis.

"Sakura, kenapa..." yang kudengar selanjutnya adalah Shizune turun dari mobilku dan berlari kearah panti asuhannya.

Kakiku mati rasa saat melihat banyak orang dari Panti Asuhan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Samar-samar Terdengar gumaman mereka saat melewati mobilku. Ada yang mengatakan kasihan, tragis, usianya masih muda, dan hal lain yang membuat dadaku makin sesak.

**Tok tok**.

Ada yang mengetuk jendela mobilku. Laki-laki yang kelihatan seusia denganku. Rambutnya pirang dengan mata biru indah. Aku turun dari mobil dan dia menyalamiku.

"Halo, aku Naruto. Anak pemilik Panti ini. Kau Sakura ya?" ia menyodorkan tangannya. Kami pun berjabat tangan.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Apakah Shizune-san.."

"Aku mengenalimu dari Kakashi yang sering cerita tentang dirimu. Aku jugamelihat foto kalian saat di Safari." Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Jadi.. Kakashi-Sensei...?"

"Kakashi sudah tenang sekarang. Ia sudah tidak kesakitan lagi. Kau mau melihatnya?" Naruto menarik tanganku, tapi aku tidak bisa melangkahkan kakiku.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya? sebelum ia di kebumikan." Naruto tetap tersenyum. Terlihat sekali ia berpura-pura tegar.

Wajah tampannya yangpucat itu terpejam. Mengenakan setelan jas dan berbaring dalam peti yang ditutupi kain putih transparan. Wajahnya damai.

God.. I hate him. I really hate him. I hate the fact that i'm not going to argue with him anymore. I hate the fact that i've fallen for him.

He's handsome. He's kind. He's ugly. He change me. And he's my English Teacher. My Kakashi-Sensei.

Aku memandangi fotonya saat sedang makan. Foto kami di Safari. Aku tersenyum dan hanya bisa mendoakanmu Sensei.

**OWARI**

Halo Minna-San. Ini tadinya mau multi-chapter. Endingnya juga gak gini. Tapi di tengah ngetik, tiba-tiba otak Angst saya ngeracunin. Jadilah gini. Gomen kalao kurang bagus ya, udah kelamaan hiatus. *Alibi* terus penyakitnya Kakashi sengaja ga saya kasih tau. ^^v

Please Review ya Minna.. pendapat, saran ataupun kritik :D

Ja Ne~

**.: Miamau Kakashi:.**


End file.
